


but show 'em now who's got guts

by yodaliciouszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad-Boy Louis, Bad-Boy Zayn, Drugs, Endgame Ziall, Fighting, Innocent Harry, Kissing, M/M, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Violence, i dunno i really like punk louis, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaliciouszayn/pseuds/yodaliciouszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a bet, and really it was all Harry's fault.  AU where Harry and Niall make a bet and Louis and Zayn are punks, and Liam's just team Switzerland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but show 'em now who's got guts

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title from the Beach Boys's Don't Back Down.
> 
> I know, I'm surprised its not Zouis too.
> 
> Niall tho. 
> 
> Taking requests!

The only thing Niall could think was “Fuck you Harry.”

It all started a week ago, when Niall, Liam, and Harry were having boys night, which basically meant getting drunk off of cheap beer while holed up in Liam’s basement. Albeit it was a nice basement, with a TV and couches and everything, but it was still a basement.

They were just sitting around idly chatting, words only slightly slurred, when the topic of conversation switched to that of Zayn Malik.

Zayn was the relatively new boy at their school, having moved to London only this year from Bradford. He was a pretty mysterious character, as Harry put it, the only things he knew about him were pieced together from rumours he’d heard around school.

“Apparently,” Harry had drawled, “He’s the bad boy type, smoking fags and getting drunk on weeknights. I heard he put one boy in the hospital in his first week here, just for looking at him the wrong way.”

Liam had snorted and cuffed him, saying “Come off it Haz, those are just rumors.”

Harry ignored him, instead turning to face Niall. “You know what else I heard,” He waggled his eyebrows in a way that made the other boy cringe. “I heard that he’s also a fantastic kisser.”

Niall snorted disbelievingly. “And where did you here that?” 

One thing sort of led to another, and what had started as a simple conversation had turned into an argument about how unreliable Harry was, and that Niall hadn’t gotten any in week and he was a desperate twat, and finally ended with Liam yelling “Shut up!” loud enough to make Niall and Harry cover their ears.

“Okay,” Liam said, turning slightly pink as if he couldn’t believe what he said, “you two are going settle this like men.”

So Niall and Harry did the only thing they could.

They made a bet.

And that bet was the reason that Niall was standing nervously in front of Mr. Pearson’s homeroom, which happened to be the room where Zayn was. 

As he stood there, Harry’s words rang through his mind mockingly. 

‘I bet you wouldn’t even be able to find out if Zayn is a good kisser!’

Niall’s jaw clenched, and his blue eyes flashed determinedly. He would too find out if Zayn was a good kisser, because he was fucking adorable and his Irish accent was fucking charming and his hair was fucking awesome, so there.

Fuck you Harry.

The first bell rang, startling Niall out of his inner dialogue. 

Crap, he moaned to himself, now everyone will be getting to class and I’ll have an even bigger audience.

Dread weighing him down, he entered the room along with a stream of students who actually belonged there. Nobody noticed that he was joining them, so that was a good sign.

He stopped and glanced around the room, looking around for the target of his bet. He quickly located him, as it wasn’t hard to pick him out from the rest of the crowd.

Zayn was sitting in the back corner of the class, desk pushed up against the window and a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair was down, a soft black fringe falling over his forehead, framing his perfect almond eyes and thick eyebrows. 

Fuck, he was more attractive then Niall thought.

Then another boy slipped into the seat next to him, clapping him on the back as if they were best friends. Which they were, but still.

Niall’s lip curled as he recognized him as Louis Tomlinson, otherwise known as Zayn’s other half. If Zayn had a reputation as a bad boy, then Louis was practically a criminal.

Scratch that, he was one.

He watched distastefully as Louis pushed his cinnamon hair out of his face and began chatting to Zayn animatedly, using lots of hand gestures and facial expressions. He didn’t look like the type of guy who would do drugs, or start fights, or fuck random people in janitor’s closets, probably because he wasn’t.

He was the type of guy who sold drugs (the hard kind), ended fights (usually with a knife), and got fucked in janitor’s closets. He wasn’t particularly discreet about it either, so it was a wonder how he was still in school, and how people still obsessed over him.

Louis was good looking, Niall had to admit, but he felt that his twat-like personality balanced it out.

Just as he thought that, Louis’s eyes fell on him, narrowed as if he knew what was going on in Niall’s head. He gulped, trying not to be too obvious with his fear, but he guessed he wasn’t doing a very good job when he saw Louis turn and whisper something into Zayn’s ear while gesturing at him.

The dark boy’s eyebrows shot up, and he turned to look at Louis with a slightly surprised expression. Louis just nodded and whispered something else, before lapsing back into his chair with his blue eyes boring into Niall’s.

“Well,” Niall muttered under his breath, “Now’s a good time as any.”

He clenched his trembling hands into fists, then, setting his jaw, began walking purposefully toward the pair. 

Once he got there, he spent a few seconds just staring, eyes flicking back and forth between the two boys, wondering if it was too late to back out. 

“So,” Louis spoke up, and shit, it was definitely too late to back out. His voice was surprisingly light and raspy, nothing like Niall expected. “Something we can do for you, Niall?”

Niall blanched. “H-How do you know my name?”

Louis just chuckled, giving Niall an amused look as if they were sharing an inside joke. 

The blonde boy just shifted uncomfortably. 

“Um, yeah,” He said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the apprehension out of his voice. “I came- I came to talk to Zayn.”

He peeked at the boy as he said this, trying to gauge his expression. Zayn’s face gave nothing away, but he nodded at Niall as if he’d expected as much.

Cocky bastard.

“Louis, you can leave now.” 

And oh, he spoke, and his voice was amazing. It was throaty and round, his accent curling over his vowels like chocolate. Niall wanted to drown in it.

Does that even make sense? Whatever, that’s how it was. 

Louis looked vaguely taken aback. “Why?” He asked, irritated. He scowled at Niall like it was his fault, which it kinda was.

“Louis.” Zayn shot him a look, his tone warning. “Leave.”

Louis looked for a moment like he wanted to protest, but after seeing Zayn’s glare, he decided against it.

“Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes. He abruptly pushed out his chair and got up, sending Niall a withering look before stalking off. 

“Watch yourself, pretty boy,” Louis called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the mass of people.

Zayn waited until he was completely gone, focusing his attention on Niall with a crooked smile. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it to the ground, absently putting it out with his boot.

“So?”

Niall took a deep breath, feeling cold sweat break out on his palms. This was it. 50 quid, his honor, and possibly his face were riding on how this turned out. 

Fuck it here he goes.

The last thing he mumbled was “Please don’t kill me,” then he was grabbing Zayn’s face and pressing his lips against his.

For a moment, everything was great, the kiss was soft and Zayn seemed to welcome him. Then he felt hard hands grab his chest and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, staring straight up into Zayn’s furious face.

“What the fuck!” He shouted, eyes blazing, and Niall half expected thunder to crash in the background. 

The only thing the blonde boy could do was cower in fear, noticing how the room was dead silent and everyone was turned toward the scene rapidly unfolding.

“You little shit!” Zayn yelled, taking a step forward. He reached down and grabbed Niall by his shirt, dragging him sharply off of the ground and knocking over a desk in the process.

Zayn lifted him up, turning and slamming him against a wall. Stars exploded in front of Niall’s eyes, he couldn’t see anything, not that he particularly wanted to at the moment.

Zayn pressed in close, putting his face nose to nose with Niall’s. “I’m going to fucking murder you!” 

He raised a fist and for a second Niall thought for sure he was going to get hit, but suddenly Zayn’s weight was gone and he was left gasping for breath, hand clutching at his chest like he could physically stop his heart from thundering. 

Niall, panting, looked up to see who his savior was. 

Shock filled his body when he saw that it was in fact Louis who was holding Zayn back, his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn as he attempted to drag him away.

“Let it go,” Louis said urgently, while Zayn snarled and tried to twist away from him. 

Niall didn’t stop to think why Louis would be the one breaking up a fight, he was usually the first one there with a bag of popcorn in his hand and a shit eating grin on his face.

Louis had to force Zayn out of the classroom, the other students parting before them like butter through a hot knife. Once the older boy had finally shoved him through the door, he stopped to turn around and look at Niall.

To the Irish boy’s complete and utter surprise, Louis winked at him, then spun on his heel and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> comment? requests? xx New chapter coming tomorrow.


End file.
